


My protective brother |FROGER|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara May,a sixteen year old Transgender boy,with anxiety and a service dog,his brother Brian,a Twenty four year old dentist,he cares for Freddie since their parents died when Freddie was ten,Brian was eighteen at the time.when Brian marries another dentist,things take a turn for the worst,Freddie starts acting up more,going out with the wrong type of Friends,he gets an eighteen year old boyfriend,George Michael.
Relationships: Brian may/Kieran Barker, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara May:sixteen_ **

**_George Michael:18_ **

**_Jim hutton:19_ **

**_Brian May:24_ **

**_Kieran Barker(brians boyfriend soon to be fiance):24_ **

**_Roger taylor:22_ **

**_John deacon:21_ **

**_................................_ **

**_Jobs:_ **

**_Brian:Dentist_ **

**_Kieran:dentist_ **

**_John,Roger:Dental assistant_ **

**_............................................................._ **

** _Freddie Bulsara May,a sixteen year old Transgender boy,with anxiety and a service dog,his brother Brian,a Twenty four year old dentist,he cares for Freddie since their parents died when Freddie was ten,Brian was eighteen at the time.when Brian marries another dentist,things take a turn for the worst,Freddie starts acting up more,going out with the wrong type of Friends,he gets an eighteen year old boyfriend,George Michael.  
_ **

**_ ............................................... _ **

**_ June 4th 1990,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I have anxiety,i have a service dog for my anxiety.And I'm Transgender,Female to Male.my brother,Brian is a dentist,he's a tad to over protective,he has a boyfriend,Kieran.I hate the dentist,i told Brian i was Transgender over a month ago.he accepts me,i'm glad he does.I have school today.I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Freddie?its time to get up",i hear Brian say softly"i'm up",i yawn,while he opens my door."good morning",he smiles"Morning",i smile with a yawn.he kissed my cheek"its time to get up",i nodded.he left my bedroom so i could get dressed.I go to my closet,i put on my favourite hoodie,my baby blue hoodie,its the last thing mum got for me before she and dad died in a car accident,i was Ten,Brian was eighteen.

I brushed my teeth in the bathroom,its pretty big.i brushed my hair too,i wear a comfy binder almost every day."astro!",i call,he's my service dog,he's a Golden Labrador,i put his vest on him along with a short leash.I walk downstairs."I made breakfast",Brian says"thanks Bri",i say."eat up",he says, 

he has an annoying habit of cutting up my food for me."again?!Seriously?",i sigh"habit",he says."I know Brian,just please try and stop",i giggle,he kissed my cheek"go on,off to school",i got another kiss to my cheek"i love you brian",i hug him"i love you too",he hugged me back."want a ride to school?",i nodded.

"i miss them too Freddie,you can cry",he says,i do.we got to school,i wipe my tears."Its okay Freddie,its gonna be okay",Brian says,he kissed my forehead,i grab Astro's leash,walked into school.I took deep breaths,walked to class,since i have Math first,i struggle with Math.The bell rang,i have Art next,i ran to class,to get a good seat.

I sat in the front of the class,took out my sketchbook,i continued a drawing of Brian,i had started.Brian's the only parental figure in my life.the art teacher,Mrs Garcia came up to me"yes Ma'am",i sighed."Freddie,i know you're finding it hard to concentrate during class,you gotta start paying attention a little more,i understand what you're going through is still hanging above your head",she says,i nodded. 

"I...I hate talking about it",i had started crying.i ran out of class like a wimp,Astro following me.I sat down outside of class.Astro laid on my lap,i was upset,my anxiety spiking,i had an anxiety attack.Astro nudging my hand as if to say **_'you're sad let me help!'_**

I wipe my tears away,i wanted Brian,i went and sat outside of school on the curb,texting Brian,i wanted him right now,his comfort.he agreed to getting me early,i saw his car,a white Range Rover,he got out,i ran to him."hey,its okay Freddie",he says.he rubs my back softly,shushing me."i....i'm sorry",i sniffle"what for?You've done nothing wrong",he says"everything Brimi",i say"what have you done,you've done nothing wrong",he says.

"anxiety attack?",he asked,i nodded,he picked me up,holding me to his chest,letting me cry"its okay,cry it out honey",he cooed,we got in the car with Astro.we went home,who's car is in the drive?Fucking Kieran's car is in the drive a **_BMW X5_**

I got out Brian's car,went and sat in my room.I calmed down,"Freddie?Can i come in?",it was Kieran"No",i sighed.i sat on the bed,finishing the drawing of Brian,"Brian?",he looked at me,i hand him the drawing"oh freddie,i.....i",he was speechless"its for you brimi",i say."i love it Freddie,my little Artist",he says,hugging me.he had made dinner,

Sausage,chips with beans,classic English dinner.Just as i was about to start eating.Brian took the knife and fork from my hands"please don't",i say."Freddie",he warned"Brian,i'm sixteen,i'm not a baby anymore",i tell him.

"Freddie,look at me",he says,i do"Freddie,i only want to Protect you,i love you a lot,i promised our parents that i would take care of you",he says,"i know Bri",i sniffle"its....its just hard",i say"i know it is,",he says,hugging me gently.

**_ June fifth 1990,Tuesday _ **

I made sure to be up before Brian,Kieran had stayed over last night.I made myself breakfast,sat at the kitchen island,ready for school.Astro eating his breakfast"what are you doing up?",it was Kieran"eating breakfast?",i say."its five in the morning",he says"i know",i say,"C...Could you give this to brian",i shyly ask"sure",Kieran says."i don't hate you freddie,i know you don't like me to much",he says. 

"i've never liked the dentist",i grin.i let him kiss my cheek.After two hours,Brian got up."hello mister",he says."its Ma'am to you",i tease.he tickled me"st stop!",i squealed,after a minute of being tickled on my sides,he stopped,kissing my head,"Bri,can Kieran take me to school today?",i ask"Sure",Brian smiled.

"Kieran!",he called"yes Brian love",kieran appeared in the kitchen"this one desires you to take him to school",Brian says"really now?all of a sudden",kieran teased"shut up",i giggle,i got my trainers on,hooked a leash onto Astro's vest.

Kieran and myself got in the car with Astro in the back seats"kieran,how do you know if a boy likes you?",i ask."i had a feeling you'd ask me that",he smirked."well,if a boy likes you,he'll start trying to flirt and be funny,if he runs a hand through his hair while looking at you,he really likes you,if he bites his lip,he wants to talk",i nodded.

"i have a crush at school,he's eighteen,i don't know what to do! ",i blushed"Which one is he?"Kieran asked,i point him out,his name is George,George fucking Michael."what's his name?",Kieran asked"George Michael,he's the hottest boy in school",i say.

"I think he likes me",i say."go talk to him",Kieran says"i'll let you have today off",he smiled."G George right?",i ask"yeah",George old says."I like you",i blurted"i like you too",he says,tilting my chin and placing a kiss on my lips."see you around!",he says,i got his number.I'm in love.I ran back to Kieran."look at you go"he says.

"wait how do i tell Brian i'm gay and have a boyfriend?",i ask"don't worry about that",Kieran says"he wont know,we'll keep it our secret",he says,i got back into his car."Shit",i curse,we saw Brian's car outside of school"he wont be happy",i say,Kieran drove us to Starbucks.I ordered the Rainbow Mocha Frappe.

"ummm Freddie",Kieran says"don't turn around",he says"why?",i say"because",someone else spoke up,"Car now",it was Brian,i nodded,i took my drink with me,getting Astro in the back seats,i put my drink in the cup holder."Freddie Bulsara May",Brian says"y yeah?",i slightly stammer"what are you doing skipping school?",he asked,i went quiet. 

"right then",he says.we got home,he told me to wait on the sofa,i do.he bent down in front of me,"Freddie if anything is going at school,you can tell me",he says"i know,nothing is going on at school",i say."Freddie,stop lying",he says"i'm.Not.Lying",i say."maybe i'll have to spank you to get the truth",he says"I'm Sixteen!,Not a fucking baby!",i yelled,Astro came to me.

"i'm sixteen Brian,not ten,i've grown up",i say."you don't always have to know everything that goes on in my life",i tell him."Listen to me,i'm your older brother,i'm trying to keep you safe,i'm sure you want to be safe and have my love,i know you're sixteen,i want to keep you safe",he says.

"don't fucking touch me",i spat"watch your language",he warned"i don't care Brian,i may be Transgender,Female to male,it doesn't mean you have to put me in some bubble",i say."Freddie,since our parents passed away,i've been trying to keep you safe,i don't want you to get hurt",he says"fucking hell Brian,i'm SIXTEEN! NOT TEN! i'm fine Brian,i can keep myself safe",i say.i ran to my room,well i went to the bathroom showered while crying.

i finish my shower,put on my comfy binder,with a hoodie and jogging bottoms,i got into bed,with the duvet over my head,i was texting George,i happened to start blushing."Freddie?Dinner's ready?",it was Brian,i ignored him,i knew Kieran was moving in with us.

_**(Freddie,** George)_

_"Love you cutie boo"_

_**"i love you too"** _

**George has attached /1image**

**_"Aww ,you look so cute"_ **

_"Im in Bed,love,thinking about you,"_

_**"im thinking about you too"** _

_**"bye,love ya"** _

My bedroom door opened,i quickly turn off my phone and faked being asleep.i heard Brian sigh and shut my door.I got up,went downstairs,he was crying in Kieran's arms,that made me feel guilty"Bri?",i quietly say."go to bed",Kieran says.i nodded,giving in.I sat on my bed,tearing up,right now i feel like Brian hates me.

I waited for Kieran to go to bed.I bolted downstairs"Brian i'm sorry!",i say."go to bed Freddie",he sounded annoyed"i'm sorry Brian,i really am",i tell him."please",i pout.he pulled me into his arms,"I'm sorry Brimi",i sniffle"hey don't cry",he says,he picked me up"I'm sorry,you should be mad at me",i say"i'm not mad at you Freddie,i know you were close to snapping"he says,kissing my forehead.

"up to bed,its late",he says.

**_ June sixth 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,time to wake up",i hear Brian say"go away Bri",i whined."its time to get up,i've got to give you a check up",he says."No!",i argued,i go and brush my teeth.I walk downstairs,trying to avoid Brian giving me a check up."Freddie?",it was Kieran"come out come out wherever you are!",they called out,i ran for it,i felt someone pick me up"No!PUT ME DOWN!",i argued."Ni can do",Brian says.

he took me to his exam room,holding me down on the chair,while Kieran strapped me to it.i struggled"freddie",Brian warned.the chair leaned back"Open",Brian says,i wouldn't."Don't make me sedate you",he warned"take them off me then",i say.they do."Now will you listen?",he asked,i nodded.

"Open wide for me",Brian says,i do.he picked up the dental mirror and scaler,i tried to ignore the scraping sound.i yelped once he got closer to my back teeth"Freddie",Kieran says.They took X Rays,"mhmm,just as i thought,Cavities",Brian says."open wide",he then says,i whimpered,he picked up the needle."open wide Freddie",Kieran says.

I do nervously.Brian filled the needle with Novacaine.he pulled back my left cheek with the mirror.he injected it.tears escaped my eyes."its okay",Brian says,while Kieran wiped my tears."Its okay Freddie",Brian says,picking up the drill.

"Open really big",Kieran says.I do,Brian cleans out the cavities,he filled them too,then polishing them to a shine."see?wasn't so bad",Brian says."My mouth feels weird",i say"always does after",Kieran says."No sugary sweets",Brian says"yes Brian",i groaned.I had a stash of sugary sweets in my room.

"i'm going out!",i called"No you're not!",Brian says,i used my puppy dog eyes and pout,he gave in.I grabbed Astro's leash,he already has his vest on.I put on my trainers,went to the cafe,i saw George"hey George",i blushed."hey cutie",he says.We shared a kiss,i had turned off my phone tracker.

"order anything,its on me",he says,i ordered a Rainbow Mocha Frappe.I made the dumb mistake of turning around,"oh shit",i cursed."what?",George asked"My brother and his boyfriend",i say.the bell on the door rang."Freddie Bulsara May",oh shit,i ran for it"Oh no you don't",Kieran says"let go of me",i say,struggling,my anxiety spiking badly.

I was crying due to my anxiety spiking badly,Kieran let go of me,i ran for it,i ran to my special place up on the hill.Astro laid on my lap.i stroked his soft fur,hoping to calm down.i couldn't,my chest hurt way to much for to calm down.Astro lead me back to my brother and his boyfriend,i couldn't breathe."Freddie",Brian says,he picked me up,shushing me,cooing to me.

he sat me in the backseats."take a nice deep breath for me okay?",i nodded.i tried"I.....i can't",i say."i'm gonna do the shot,okay?",i nodded,its Diazepam.Brian does it,"there we go,its done",he says,gently pulling the needle out and kissing the spot he did it.Brian and i sat in the backseats,i curled up on his lap,Kieran drove.

"Brian,i don't feel well",i say."what hurts?",he asked"my tummy,got a headache too",i say"oh Freddie",he says,my phone went off."Freddie?Who's George?",Brian asked"Nobody",i lied"tell me",he says"No!",i say."he's a friend",i say,i got my phone back."freddie,how would you feel if me,you and Kieran were to go to Western North California for the summer?",he asked. 

"love to",i say"alright then,i'll get the tickets",Brian smiled.we got home,he sent me up to bed.Kieran came to check on me"Feeling better?",i nodded."we have the tickets booked",he says"when do we leave?"i ask"two days",i nodded.

**_ June 7th 1990,Thursday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up",i hear Brian say."Morning Brian",i yawn"feeling better?",i nodded"Tummy feels great",i mumble,he tickled me."stop it!",i whined.he kissed my forehead and left me to get dressed."remember we leave tomorrow",i nodded.


	2. California

**_....................................... _ **

**_ Roger Taylor(80s Roger,short hair):sixteen _ **

**_ John deacon(70s John):Fourteen _ **

**_ Occupations: _ **

**_ Roger:Dancer _ **

**_ John:Hotel Waiter _ **

**_........................................... _ **

**_ June 7th 1990,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I got dressed,ready for school,Brian made breakfast.I ate it,"I've gotta rush",i say.I grabbed Astro's leash,ran to school,i saw my boyfriend.he came to me,we kissed."George,i gotta tell you something",i say"mm",he hummed"well,me and my brother and his boyfriend are going away to Western North California tomorrow",i say

"for how long for?",he asked"a month probably,its for the summer",i tell him,he kissed me."i love you Freddie,",he says"i love you too",i say.We go to the boys bathroom.i wrap my legs around his waist,"the dance is tonight,i was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"he asked."sure",i blushed.

that afternoon,we were all getting ready for the dance"George,i'm trans!",i blurted"female to male,i didn't want you to hate me",i say."i could never hate you",he says.i got my shirt on,a white button up,with black dress pants,i had dropped Astro off at home.I put on my shoes,got the blazer on. 

"leave it off",he says."really",i ask"yes,you look good in anything",i blushed.he put me on the counter,facing the mirror,he brushed my hair for me.he did it in a cute braid,"awe",he says"thanks George,i love it",i say"May i?",he asked"yes you may",i blush,i took his hand,the dance is being held in the Auditorium. 

its slow dancing,i'm against his chest,my arms around his neck,his hands on my waist."I love you",i say"i love you too",he says,we kissed."I'm gonna miss you",George says,while leading our dancing."i'll miss you too",i tell him,blushing.it was a slow dance all night."smoke?",he asked"sure",i took one,he lit it up,i put mine out,we shot gunned his."Freddie Bulsara May!",i hear my brother yell."i gotta go",i say,

he kissed my cheek."talk later,i have something for you",he says,he put a flower in my hair,a rose"all the thorns were hand picked",he says"oh george",i say."So not only have you lied to me,you stayed out late",Brian says"get in the car",i do.

i look out the window,"i love you",i mouth to my boyfriend"love you too",he mouthed.we got home,Brian sent me to my room,i changed and showered,put the rose in water,in a cup in my room,i put on a shirt and jogging bottoms"Freddie!",Brian calls,i wlak downstairs.

"While we're in Cali,you're to stay by my side",Brian says"that's not fair!",i say"yes it is Freddie,you stayed out late, lied to me",he says"i'm sorry",i say."Freddie,you lied to me,stayed out late,didn't think to tell me where you were!",he says"i'm sorry",i say.

"i was gonna tell you",i say.Kieran had helped me make a coming out cake.I went and got it from the Fridge"kieran helped me make it",i say."i wanted to wait to tell you Brian",i sniffle,"alright,i'm sorry",he says.He kissed my forehead"i'm sorry Freddie",he says"me too",i say."i accept you",he says.

"how old is George?",he asked"Eighteen",i say"Freddie,speak up",i nodded"he's eighteen",i say"And no we haven't had sex,we've only kissed",i say"good",he says."George asked me to the dance",i say."i didn't want to let him down,",Brian looked at me when i said it.

"go to bed!",he says,

**_ June 8th 1990,Friday,7:30AM _ **

"Freddie!GET UP!",Kieran calls,i quickly got dressed into a T shirt and jeans,grabbed my packed bag.ran downstairs with Astro."ready to go?",Brian asked,i nodded. "Could we stop at Georges",i ask"Why?",he asked"i gotta give him something",i lied,he nodded.We put the bags in the car,since Kieran would drive it back,get a cab to the airport.

Brian stopped outside of George's parents.i knocked on the door,i have something for George.he answered"hey",i say"i'm gonna miss you so,i wanted to give you this",i say.I handed him a hand made rose"oh Freddie",he says"i love it",he smiled."I'm gonna miss you too",he says.We kissed"i love you",we both say,we hugged. 

"don't you forget me!",he calls,i giggled,blushing"i wont!",i got back in the car.he ran to me"what now?",i tease,he put a rose in my hair again,"i love you Freddie so much,i don't want to ruin it",he says"you wont ruin it",i say"Freddie,we gotta be going now",Kieran says"yeah yeah",i say.we kissed.i shut the car door.

We got to the airport.Brian and i took the bags out,grabbed the tickets,we waited for Kieran,he got a cab back."Brian,i'm scared",i say"of what?",he asked"flying",i say"its okay Freddie,its okay to be scared",he says.We went through TSA.we got on the plane,Astro tucked by my feet."good boy Astro",i say,i was getting anxious. 

Brian noticed,he rubs my back softly.Astro put his head on my lap.its a fourteen hour flight."go to sleep Freddie,its a long flight",Kieran says,i'm sat between them.i tried to sleep.

**_ fourteen hours later, _ _5:30AM_ **

"Freddie,we're here,wake up",brian says.we got off the plane.We have a Rental Car.we got our bags into the car,i got Astro in the back.We soon got to our cabin."this is huge",i say"of course it is",Brian chuckled.My phone went off,George.he had sent me a message,

 ** _"Miss you baby,wish u were here with me_** **_xx <3"_**

i blushed at the cute message."what are blushing at?",Kieran teased"Nothing",i say."Dibs big bed!",i say"you're sharing with me",Brian says.swooping me up."love you bri",i say"I love you too Freddie",he smiled."Can we go down to the lake?",i ask"sure",Brian smiled"get changed though",i nodded. 

i put on my binder,T shirt and shorts with trainers,i tied my hair up.We go down to the lake."Freddie,Kieran and i are gonna go get food,want anything?",Brian asked"No",i say"okay,be safe",i nodded.he kissed my cheek."hey there!",i hear someone say,"never seen you around here",he says"i'm only here for a month with my brother and his boyfriend for a get away",i say

"Roger,what's yours beautiful?",he asked"F Freddie",i blush"cute name",he says."do you dance?",he asked"sometimes",i say."i know a good place",he says."let me ask my brother,he's protective",i blush,i text Brian.he said i could."lets go",i smile.

he took my hand,we ran to an empty hall."do you know the Tango?",he asked"No,not really",i say."Well,i'll teach you",he says.he put on the music"follow my lead",he smiled."so how old are you?",he asked"Sixteen",i say"you?",i ask"sixteen too",he smiled."hand on my arm",he says,i do while his hand went on my waist,our other hands connected together."Don't step on the one",he says,

"and one,and two and three and four",he leads."on my count",he giggled,i blushed."and again",he says."one,two....three,four",he says."Roger?",someone says,we pulled apart."John,go away",Roger says"this is John,my cousin",he says"hey",i say.Roger resets the music"on my count",i nodded.

the door opening startled us,Roger and i had been doing it on the stage,i slipped and fell.hit my head."i'm fine",i say."are you sure?",Roger asked,i nodded.i look up"oh fucking hell",i sighed."go away Brian",i whined"No",he says."so,this is your brother",Roger smirked"unfortunately yes,he's over protective of me",i say."get up",Brian says,i do.

"here,so you know your way back here to find me",Roger says,i took it,i gave him my number.i left with Brian"What were you doing?",Brian asked"Dancing the Tango,i use to dance Brian,you know i did!",i say."we've gotta get breakfast,i'm sure you're hungry",he says."mm i am",i say.we go and meet with Kieran."enjoy yourself?",he asked"yeah i did",i say,we got breakfast.

"Brian,when am i allowed to start Testosterone?",i ask"Freddie,we've been over this,whenever you're ready to",he says."what about after this get away?",i nodded.We enjoyed the day together,Me,Brian and Kieran.we went down to the beach,Brian splashed me,i squealed"you're gonna get it!",i giggle"oh really?",Kieran teased.

I got Brian,before he sat down with me in his lap"i love you brian",i say"i love you too Freddie,you're my sister",he says"brother",i correct"whatever",he laughs."i know you want to keep me safe but i'm sixteen brian,i gotta learn how to take care of myself some day",i say"i know honey,i remember when mum and dad adopted you,you were only a tiny baby,i remember your first word",he says"what was it?",i ask

"Brian",he says.i giggled."mum and dad weren't happy though,they eventually got to hear you say,mama and dada",he says,"i remember taking you to your first dance lesson,you were five,you loved it",he says."Brimi,i'm tired,can we go back?",i ask"sure",the two smile.

we all go back to the Cabin,i put on something comfy.

**_ June 9th 1990,Saturday _ **

"Good morning",Brian yawned,i was awake already and just tracing shapes on brian's chest"Morning bri",i say,he kissed my head,i got dressed into something comfy,jeans,striped T shirt,hair up in a pony tail."where are you going?",Kieran asked"to hang out with a friend i made yesterday",i say"okay be safe",he says"i will",i say.

I ran down to the empty dance hall.i saw Roger,decided to surprise him"guess who?",i tease,"hello again",he says."couldn't resist",i say."same as yesterday?",he asked"Sure",i giggle."on my count",i nodded"one two three and four",he says."step forward as i step back with my left foot,okay?",i nodded"on two",he says"one,two and step",he says,i do.I have Astro with me.

the anxious thoughts took over,i pulled away,sat down,drinking water,petting Astro."cute dog",he says"thanks,he's my service dog,i have anxiety",i say.My phone went off,i ignored it.then i had to answer

I cursed.

_**(Freddie,** George_ _)_

_**"What?!"** _

_"about time you answered!"_

_**"well sorry,im away in Cali for the month,i made friends"** _

_"With who?"_

_**" a sixteen year old Dancer"** _

_"Freddie"_

_**"George,im sixteen,i still love you"** _

_"oh alright,love you too baby"_

_**"miss you"** _

I quickly hung up ."sorry",i say"its okay",he says."Who was that anyway?",he asked"My boyfriend,i'm Trans,Female to Male,i try and hide it",i sigh"i'm not annoyed at you,i'm not a Homophobic shithead",he says.

he hugged me.he pulled me up,"wanna go down to the lake?",he asked"sure",i smile"let me change first",i giggle,i ran into a spare room to change,i put on a sports bra instead since my binder is bothering me,i gave my bag of clothes to Astro ,he ran back to the Cabin.he's a smart dog.

he took my hand,we ran down to the lake.he lifts me up"Relax",he says.we fell into the water,i squealed."again?",he asked"sure.",i say"just relax,let yourself go",he says,i nodded.we try again.we went to his Cabin,using his shower.he kissed me.he kisses different than george does.i dried off,putting on a shirt,boxers,jeans,my jean jacket.

with trainers."wanna meet my brother and his boyfriend?",i ask"Sure",Roger smiled.I took him to my Cabin,letting us in"eww!",i say"calm down on the hanky panky",i whined"Get out!",Kieran Shrieked.

"No",i say.They got dressed"Brian,Kieran,this is Roger,the boy i met yesterday",i say."Nice to meet you",Brian says to him."This is Kieran,Brian's boyfriend",i say."Roger",Roger says."care to show off?",Brian asked"i don't mind",i say"neither do i",Roger says."ready?",he asked me"yeah",i say.Kieran starts the music"on my count",Roger whispers"one,two,and step",he muttered quietly. 

"eyes on me",he says.I do"one,two....three...four",he says.i blushed."Freddie!",oh crap"G George,hi,what are you doing here?",i ask"i begged my parents to let me come here",he says.Roger and i ran down to the lake,giggling.i splashed him"hey!",he squealed.he chased me."you're beautiful",he says"you're handsome",i say "kiss me if i'm wrong but Dinosaurs still exist right?",the cheesiest pick up line ever,i kissed him.

"i like you Roger,i know i've known you for a day",i start."But,i was wondering if you'd go out with me?",i ask."Sure",he blushed,he pulled me in for a kiss,we were laying in the sun,holding hands.the sun started going down,"don't you think the sunset looks beautiful",i ask"not as beautiful as you",i blushed deep red."Its true",he says. 

"come on,we'll go to my fathers old farm house",he says.we ran there."I know its not much but its where i live",he says."Care to tango with me?",he asked"Sure",i took his hand."i'm not gonna tell you this time",he says"okay",i smirk."on two",he says."second two",he says"one,two,three,four.One..Two and step",he says.

"and one,two,three",he says.i felt his hand,the one that's on my waist,tickling me"St stop it",i almost giggled.he pushed me down onto his bed,pinning my arms above me."don't you dare",i blush"i love you Freddie,you're beautiful,nobody could say otherwise",he says.i blushed once again.he snuck his hands up my shirt.i cup his face in my hands.

Pulling him in for a kiss.That evening,i lost my virginity. 

**_ June 10th 1990,Sunday _ **

"Good morning,baby",i woke up next to my blonde dancer boy."Morning Dancer boy",i yawn.his arm around me,my head on his chest."care to join to me in the dance show at the end of the month?",he asked"sure i will",i smile. 

We showered together.I got dressed once drying off.i put on my binder,T shirt,blue,with jean shorts.i chucked on my trainers,we went to meet up with my brother and Kieran.i was purposely ignoring George."Morning you two",Brian says"Morning bri",i say."you two enjoy the night together?",Kieran asked"yeah,we did",Roger blushed,kissing my cheek.

we had breakfast.I had pancakes.I knew George was pissed,"Astro!",i say,he came to me.

**_ 20 days later,June 30th 1990,Wednesday _ **

Today is the day of the show,Roger and i had been practising constantly,the Tango,Cha cha,Mambo,Salsa."we could end with the Mambo?",he says."what about the lift?",i ask.We could practice",he says."relax",he says."you've got it"he says.

the door opening,didn't even bother us.Roger and i did the Tango."On my count,second step",he says.i nodded."one two,three,four,one..two and step",he leads."Freddie!",someone screeched,startling me.i fell back,Astro ran to me,making sure i'm okay"i'm fine Astro",i say,i got up,"Astro sit",i say


	3. Back to London

**_ 20 days later,June 30th 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

It was getting closer and closer,i have had three anxiety attacks,shitting myself scared."Freddie?!",i hear Roger call"in...in here",i whimper."what's wrong?",he asked"i'm fucking terrified Roger",i say."about what",he asked"what if i fuck up",i say"you wont,i'm leading it,follow what i do,you'll be fine",he says,we kissed,he wiped my tears.

we changed.i brushed my hair."Freddie,listen to me,its gonna be okay",he says.We shared a kiss."I'm ready",i say.we walked out on stage."i've got you,let me lead,follow what i do",he whispers,i nodded.he jumped off stage,i blushed,giggling a little,he danced up and down,i was lifted down.he kept dancing,i ran to him,we did the lift.

he put me down,kissing me.Everyone started cheering."I love you Freddie",he says"i love you too Roger",i say."Race you to the lake",he says"oh you're on!",i say.i splashed him.i go back to the cabin"Freddie,we're leaving tonight",Brian says"what?!",i say"its been a month",he says,i sighed and packed up.

a knock on the Cabin door,George walked in,Roger followed behind him,my blonde dancer boy,came to me,we kissed"i'm gonna miss you",he says"i'm gonna miss you too", say."i want you to take this",he says,he gave me his leather jacket."oh roger",i say"keep it",he says,kissing me,i put it on,snuggling into it.

he left"i can't believe you freddie,you cheated on me!",George says"at least Roger doesn't invade my life and constantly ask who i'm talking to",i spat,Brian,Kieran and myself left to the airport,i have Astro by my side.

**_ A month after,July 4th 1990,Monday _ **

I woke up to my phone going off.Roger,i smiled,blushing.its too early.

**(** _**Freddie,** Roger)_

_"Happy 4th of July"_

_**"i miss you"** _

_"i miss you too Freddie,celebrating July 4th"_

_**"im always thinking of you"** _

_"Im thinking about you two"_

**_"I love you"_ **

i yawned,went to shower.I put on a T shirt,jeans,Rogers jacket,i have school,a dentist appointment with my brother after.I got Astro ready.Brian drove me to school.There's a whole school Assembly first.I sat in the front with Astro.The school principle Mr Beach came in,"today,we do have some special guests from California",he says.

I have Rogers jacket on,it smelt of him.His scent.Blonde hair caught my eye,

_'don't get your hopes up'_

Stupid thoughts.They walked in,i was right,it was Roger,my blonde dancer boy.He saw me.we bolted to each other."I flew over here to see you",he says,i started crying."I missed you so much",i say"i missed you too Freddie",he says"My Dancer boy",i say."my baby",he says."I'm staying for good",he says."really?",i ask"mhmm for good",he says,we kissed in front of everyone.

"i wanted to do this in California but,Freddie when we first met,i couldn't resist those adorable Chocolate brown eyes,i was overjoyed when you asked me out,i'll return the favour.Will you Freddie promise to stay with me through thick and thin,every day of our lives.I want you take this ring and promise me?",he asked"yes,i promise",i say,we got cheers,he kissed me again,slipping the ring onto my finger.

I took the Jacket off"keep it on",he says."No",i say.i put it on my bag."follow my lead",he smiled.Mr Beach started the music.he did exactly what he did before i left."Now i've had the time of my life,i owe it all to you"he sang,i giggled,blushing,i ran to him,we did the lift.I squealed.he put me down,spinning me around.

i grab my jacket.Brian was picking me up early.i put it on,grabbed my bag and Astro's leash.I saw Brian's car"look who i found",i say,Brian turned around."yeah,i flew over here,i'm staying",Roger says.We got in the car.Brian drove us to his clinic."Freddie,i know you turned off the tracker",Brian says"phone now",he says,i do,he turned it back on"i'll be keeping this",he says"that's not fair!",i say.

"yes it is Freddie",he says."don't argue with me!",Brian says.i sighed,giving in.I felt Roger take my hand in his..i kiss him.Brian made me sit in the dreaded dentist chair.he leaned it back,putting the light over my mouth."Open wide for me",Brian says,i do.he picked up the mirror and scaler.he went from left to right.

he put the scaler down,picking up the dental polisher.i always hated when Brian would give me cleanings."what flavour,i have cherry,chocolate,cotton candy,sour apple,mint,spearmint",he says.Kieran came in,i chose cotton candy."Open",Brian says,i do.He cleaned my teeth,bottom to top,while sat behind my head.

he soon finished,sitting up the chair,i kissed roger."roger,go on",i say.he shook his head."is my dancer boy scared of the dentist?",i ask,he nodded"roggie,i'm scared of the dentist too,my brother is gentle",i tell him."you're outgoing,you're a dancer",i say"you have anxiety",he says"fair"i blush.

"Roger,you're my dancer boy,i sometimes get scared",i tell him.We kissed"i love you Roger",i say"i love you too",he says"freddie,back in the chair,i've just seen your X Rays mister",he says.This time i whimpered.i was on the verge of a bad anxiety attack if brian said anymore..

Astro started alerting.i had froze,staring into nothing.Tears freely falling down my cheeks."freddie?",i had zoned out completely.i then blacked out.I started coming round on the floor of Brian's exam room."Freddie,",i look over to the voice,Brian."don't move,you hit your head",he says.

"i'm fine",i insisted."Freddie,i'm warning you",Brian says"i'm fine Brian",i say.I got up"you're not okay",he says,grabbing onto my waist."I'm fine Brian!I'm sixteen!I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF NOW!",i finally snapped.

"don't yell at me",he says"i'm fucking sixteen Brian,i lost my virginity already,",i let slip"what?!",Brian growled"yeah,i lost my virginity",i say."well alright then,you're in trouble",Brian says to me.

Brian took Astro home,Kieran drove Roger and i back to school but not before we were T boned.mine and Roger's side took the impact.i held onto Roger."i'm okay",he says."i'm not",i say.i pulled a blanket over us while someone was cutting the door.i was put on a stretcher,Roger came with me,he took the jacket,putting it on. 

"Roger",i groaned.he took my hand,i was loaded into the back of the ambulance.i was being treated by paramedics. Roger was also seen to.both of us taken to the hospital.i was taken to Resus.I had doctors surrounding me,in and out,hooking me up to machines.

Roger and i had been rushed to Royal London Hospital.one nurse put an oxygen mask on me.i was kinda out of it. the pain was taking over.I felt pain drugs being pushed into the IV that's in my arm.they kept head blocks on me.I wanted my boyfriend.I hate being alone."I'm Dr Mccusker,i'm going to ask you some questions",he says,i couldn't nod,i hummed."how old are you?",he asked"sixteen",i say. 

"any relatives?",he asked"my brother and his boyfriend",i say."any relationship to the boyfriend",i sighed at that"No,Not really",i say,the pain drugs were wearing off.he sat up the bed,taking the head blocks off me."have you had any sexual relationships?",he asked,i went red with embarrassment.

"mm,my uh boyfriend and i",i say."its fine to be embarrassed",he says.I saw my boyfriend."Roger",i say,he came to me.Kissed me"I love you",he says"i love you too Roggie,i'm not leaving anytime soon",i say,"careful"i hiss"fucking hurts",i tell him.I kiss his hand before i was taken to X Ray.after the Scans were done,i was taken back to Resus.Kieran walked in this time"Where's Bri?",i ask.

"he's on his way",Kieran says,i hummed.Dr Mccusker came in."well the scan results came back,you've broken your foot,fractured your leg in two places",he says,i nodded. 

I started feeling sleepy as the anaesthesia is injected into my IV."i love you",Roger says before i went under.

After almost two hours,i started coming round.in Recovery.i saw Roger"Roger",i croaked."baby",he says."i'm okay",i say,we kissed"Bri",i say"Freddie",he says,kissing my cheek. "love you",i say"i love you too Freddie"he says,"i'm glad you're okay",he says."I'm sorry Brian,for being a jerk to you",i say"Freddie,its okay",he says.he helped me sit up"Freddie,you can curse",he says"Fuck",i yelped.

I wanted Astro."and yes i have Astro",my service dog ran in.jumped between my legs.he gave me doggy kisses.They wanted to keep me in for the night.Once the drugs had worn off,they took me to the kids ward on the third level of the hospital. 

I sighed.They wanted me to use Crutches and a wheelchair for the time being,wheelchair if it gets painful using the crutches.I was using crutches right now,Brian by my side in case i fell.I wanted to give up."Freddie,never give up",Kieran says"yeah babe",Roger smiled,kissing my cheek.

"it hurts",i whimper,Brian gave in to carrying me.

We got to the ward"i love you Brian,i regret every nasty word i've said to you",i say"stop it,its okay Freddie,i understand i'm being pushy,i do it because i love you,i want to keep you safe,i'm scared of losing you",he says,"I'm scared to lose you too",i say.he wiped my tears.

"I'm scared Brian,i don't want to lose you",i say."I don't want to lose you too",he says,Brian lay me on the bed.i didn't want him to let go.he held me to his chest.I cried into his neck."i'll never leave Freddie,ever,i promise",he says"me too",Roger says"same here",Kieran then says.

"we all love you Freddie,we aren't gonna leave you",Brian says.

he kissed my forehead."I love you too Bri",i sniffle.i wipe my tears.

"i want to go home",i say"i know",he says.he managed to get me discharged."want me to carry you?",i nodded,Brian picked me up like a prince,since i was getting closer and closer to getting top surgery.I yawned"you can sleep honey boo",he says.he put me in the backseat of his car,Roger next to me,letting me sleep on him.

"i love you",i heard my blonde dancer boy tell me. I was already asleep.I felt myself being picked up"Freddie,we're home",it was brian"fuck off",i mumble."you've gotta eat",he says.

**_ July fifth 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear Brian say"go away",i whined"its time to get up",he says softly.he kissed my forehead.he helped me into the wheelchair,i now gotta use the downstairs bedroom and bathroom.he lifts me onto the counter.I brushed my teeth.while Brian brushed my hair for me.

I washed out my mouth.Brian helped back into the chair.I wheeled myself to the kitchen"Morning",Kieran says"Morning Kieran",i yawned."how're you feeling?",he asked"Tired to be honest",i say.Brian hands me the painkillers,i took two.

"Freddie,are you sure you want to go to school today?",Brian asked"mhmm,George still hates me so",i say,Brian helped me into the car."you'll be okay",he says"i hope",i muttered.We got to the school,Brian held onto my hands,letting me do it myself"there you go",he says,kissing my cheek

"have a good day,if you want to come home,call Kieran",i nodded,Brian kissed my head,giving me a quick hug"i love you",he says"love you too Brimi",i smile.I wheeled myself into school.I saw George with another boy,that did hurt a lot,i saw Roger,he saw me,he ran to me,kissed me"love you",he says"love you too",i say.

i went over to the boys bathrooms,Roger went to class,i couldn't hold back the tears any longer.i let the tears go,"Bear?",only George called me bear"M Mikey?",i say."i'm sorry for being a dick",he says"me too",i say.we hugged."I missed you",he says"i missed you too George",i say.

"what happened?",he asked"car accident,broke my foot and leg",i say."what about Dancer boy",he asked"Dancer boy has a name and its Roger",i say."and i know you're jealous",i say."want me dutch braid your hair like i use to?",i nodded."you've grown up as well",he added."George,i may have missed you,my breasts haven't grown",i giggle.

"you know what i mean",he says"teasing",i smile.I have Astro with me,he walks beside me"and i've missed cute little Astro",he says.i kissed the palm of George's hand.We got to lecture hall.he held the door open"what a gentleman",i giggle.

I have a seat in the front,Roger behind me.he passed me a note,i took it,opened it.

**_Freddie,  
Since i asked you to stay with me and since you asked me out,i thought now would be a time to ask you this,i want to stay with you forever,thick and thin,when we grow old together,till death do us apart,i want you to marry me Freddie,be my husband at the age of Twenty,i want us to get married in a few years,i want to marry you and you only._ **

**_Will you Marry me,Freddie and become my future husband?_ **

**_P.S,I love you_ **

I blushed,"yes",i say."Boys!Anything you'd like to say",the teacher asked"indeed yes",Roger says,he went down to the front,read out the note out loud."Will you Marry me?",he asked"YES!",i say,he put the ring on my finger"I love you Freddie",he says"i love you too Dancer boy",i blushed.

George helped me up,i held onto him.he helped me walk to roger."i've got you",Roger says.We kissed"love you",i say"love you too",he says,kissing my neck.i got my wheelchair,wheeled myself to Brian's car.

"good day>"he asked"um.....",i trailed off"don't be mad at me,but Roger proposed to me",i say"what",Brian says"yeah,he did,he's planning it for a few years time",i say"okay,as long as your twenty when you're married then i'm fine with that",he says.

**_ THE END _ **


End file.
